theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
June 26, 2015/Chat log
Williamm258 hi 5:05 Loving77 boop 5:19 Flower1470 hi guys Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:24 Dragonian King hi guys 5:24 Williamm258 hi silly silly It was horrible. we lost power for 3 days :( 5:24 Dragonian King wow i'd probably go crazy if that happened to me 5:24 Flower1470 Hey Silly it was awful 5:24 Dragonian King did you survive 5:25 Williamm258 yes 5:25 Flower1470 barely 5:25 Dragonian King good Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:27 Cfljony22 hey your powers back 5:27 Williamm258 yes 5:27 Dragonian King hey jony 5:28 Cfljony22 I got a new comp!!!!!! I cant actually play games on it now :/ 5:28 Flower1470 Hey Jony what do you mean? 5:29 Cfljony22 my old comp was so out of date I couldn't run any games on it 5:30 Loving77 hiiii silly hi jony 5:30 Cfljony22 hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii peep silly where did u get the Idea that I was associated with team downsizer 5:32 Dragonian King you said you were a downsizer 9:21 Dragonian King Jony, because Big Cheeses are stinky 9:21 Flower1470 ik it makes me feel so bad 9:21 Cfljony22 silly thats why i stahp at downsiser 5:33 Cfljony22 that's not me @Jonyimposter 5:34 Dragonian King orly 5:34 Cfljony22 #Jonyimposter yeah orly yas Hey silly 5:36 Dragonian King hey jony 5:36 Cfljony22 want a chance to make me listen to any video/song you want? 5:36 Dragonian King ok 5:36 Cfljony22 too bad lol jk guess my favorite club soccer team\ GL 5:37 Dragonian King the jonys 5:38 Cfljony22 I wish there was a team named that Just so you know its Atletico Madrid 5:39 Dragonian King ok 5:41 Cfljony22 WHAT WOW 5:42 Williamm258 hey silly do you Want to here a true story 5:42 Dragonian King sure wow jony you were right about the impostor thing File:JonyImpostor.png 5:47 Cfljony22 yup 5:50 Flower1470 lol You are now away. You are no longer away. 5:53 Dragonian King bonus points if you noticed the words on the mask 5:53 Cfljony22 I DIDNT EVEN SEE THAT UNTILL YOU MENTIONED IT 5:54 Flower1470 oh my gosh that's so clever 5:55 Cfljony22 That's gotta be one of your best drawing silly 5:55 Dragonian King ty 5:57 Cfljony22 ugh I hate online courses 5:58 Loving77 Hey Lily, take a look at my W101 garden: File:W101 73.png 6:00 Dragonian King ew you have a pet spider 6:00 Loving77 yup 6:00 Cfljony22 The manliest man in the world can be afraid of spiders like me 6:01 Dragonian King why do you have a spider can't you have like a bunny or something or a kitten or a butterfly 6:01 Loving77 bc it gives me a card that I need 6:01 Dragonian King oh 6:02 Cfljony22 no bunnys 6:02 Loving77 On W101 pets with good cards and other stuff are either really expensive or hard to come by so you get what you get. 6:02 Cfljony22 thos aere worst than sipders don't ever metion bunnies again plz 6:03 Dragonian King oh come on bunnies are adorable spiders are gross 6:03 Cfljony22 brb 6:03 Flower1470 @Peep nice 6:03 Cfljony22 shut up about binnies plz 6:04 Flower1470 my garden is probably dead 6:04 Dragonian King lool 6:04 Flower1470 im checking now 6:04 Dragonian King Lily's Plants: When are we gonna get watered? I dunno 6:04 Loving77 Lily guess what kind of plant those are 6:04 Dragonian King *a few weeks later a wilting flower is at a plant funeral* 6:04 Flower1470 Silly that's very accurate 6:05 Dragonian King and then the flower died, talk about irony sorta 6:05 Flower1470 @Peep idk wow thanks 6:05 Loving77 Stink Weed :D 6:05 Dragonian King lol throw them at lily for me 6:06 Flower1470 nice i do need a shower 6:06 Loving77 Silly, idk if you noticed or not but I uploaded the art for Rise of the Berries: http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:Scan0036.jpg 6:07 Williamm258 I had to go to the shed in the backyard so I went to the shad i went in the shad i walked to the back of the shad so i turned around and there was a big hairy spider on the wall so i ran outside and I never saw it ever again the end 6:07 Dragonian King wow i look so awesome in that very accurate 11/10 6:07 Loving77 ty 6:07 Flower1470 lol 6:07 Dragonian King @Will yikes 6:09 Flower1470 http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/theawesomewebkinz/images/d/d2/Picture_2015-06-26_19-08-15.jpg they're all okay :') 6:09 Dragonian King lol you still have prince joey 6:09 Loving77 Also, since Rise of the Berries has three parts, I'm going to do three drawings. Here's the second one: http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:Scan0037.jpg 6:10 Dragonian King actually five parts :P 4 isn't released yet and 5 just isn't done lol i don't know why but DDD looks really adventure timey in that drawing to me lol 6:11 Flower1470 @Silly yes. I trained him to the maximum which took so much time there's no way im giving him up easily you're right lol 6:13 Dragonian King oh cool i have pockets Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:16 Flower1470 ooo You are now away. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! You are no longer away. 6:40 Dragonian King lily guess what 6:41 Flower1470 what 6:41 Dragonian King i got tomodachi life for 3DS and i put you and peep in the game so you might end up getting married to wario and having really ugly children fyi 6:41 Flower1470 aww that's cool oh 6:42 Dragonian King or batman 6:42 Flower1470 I'd rather marry Batman tbh I would marry you sooner than Wario and that's saying a lot 6:42 Dragonian King i think if anyone had a list of people they would marry wario would be at the bottom 6:43 Flower1470 for sure 6:43 Williamm258 silly jony https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8CY1qAdPOpw 6:44 Dragonian King lily who's at the bottom of the list for you wario or waluigi 6:45 Flower1470 hmm tumblr peeps all like waluigi ironically So wario is at the bottom, walugi second to last 6:46 Dragonian King well the main thing i was thinking of wario farts a lot and waluigi doesn't so yeah 6:46 Flower1470 lol yes, how dare my significant other fart 6:48 Dragonian King http://www.mariowiki.com/Wario_Waft#Wario_Waft 6:50 Flower1470 That was the funniest thing I've ever read especially "Note that if players charge it up completely and use it in the air, they could KO themself." I can't believe that's a thing 6:51 Dragonian King death by farts 6:51 Flower1470 wario is definitely on the bottom of the list 6:55 Dragonian King this conversation is weird :D 6:56 Flower1470 do we ever have a normal conversation? 6:56 Dragonian King no 6:56 Cfljony22 If I had a list I would have Darwin on te bottom im almost done with my hw 6:57 Dragonian King darwin is the last person on earth you'd marry? 6:57 Cfljony22 well.... maybe not the LAST person probably anias cause of what she did in the hunger games Silly don't ever tr online courses if your think about it nvm its not much of an option well here at least 6:59 Dragonian King ok 6:59 Cfljony22 why am I having a conversation with myseldf\ idk Jony 6:59 Dragonian King don't worry i do it too 6:59 Flower1470 :P 6:59 Cfljony22 YES I FINISHED MY SPANISH HW 7:00 Williamm258 bye silly 7:00 Dragonian King bye will 7:01 Williamm258 bye jony 7:01 Flower1470 @Jony congrats 7:01 Cfljony22 bye will thx lily Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are now away. 7:07 Cfljony22 GG will 7:22 Flower1470 http://40.media.tumblr.com/114aeb11c3105784dc4f27e1636b853c/tumblr_np9u8lSLSQ1twks11o1_1280.jpg me You are no longer away. 7:24 Dragonian King (rofl) You are now away. 7:53 Cfljony22 what was inside 7:55 Flower1470 me 7:57 Cfljony22 ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I don't get it 8:00 Loving77 I gtg bye You are no longer away. 8:00 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are now away. 8:15 Flower1470 @Jony I'm pretty much saying I'm trash You are no longer away. 8:21 Dragonian King oh i thought you meant something like you never come out of your room so it's like a moving trash bag 8:25 Flower1470 i am the trash bag it's shocking that it's moving 8:25 Dragonian King that's sorta what i thougth thought* You are now away. 8:44 Cfljony22 Yeah that's what I thought too silly ARGENTINA BEAT COLOMBIA] YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 8:46 Flower1470 congrats? You are no longer away. 8:46 Dragonian King hey lily what color eyes do you have You are now away. 8:55 Flower1470 blue You are no longer away. 8:57 Dragonian King thanks "It drives me crazy when trips don't go the way I planned them" -Lily in Mii form lily is that true 8:59 Flower1470 yes You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:11 Dragonian King hey guess what i can draw on peep's face You are now away. 9:28 Flower1470 im afraid to ask You are no longer away. 9:32 Dragonian King ANYTHING 9:33 Flower1470 oh no You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:42 Dragonian King yeah you can go into people's apartments and draw on their faces while they sleep it goes away right away though :( 9:44 Cfljony22 I hate it when im nice but people don't appreciate me like when I make someone breakfast instead of saying "thanks" they say "get out of my house" or something crazy like that 9:44 Flower1470 lol 9:45 Cfljony22 hey lily do u know any games I could beat you in on steam? 9:46 Flower1470 pretty much anything 9:46 Cfljony22 what games do u have on steam multiplayer 9:46 Flower1470 im not good at gaming :P let me see You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:48 Dragonian King jony i know what you mean sometimes i try to clean up around the house and my mom is like "WHERE DID YOU PUT MY WEDDING RING" i mean seriously so unappreciative (hmph) 9:48 Cfljony22 doesn't she know u sold it on ebay already 9:48 Dragonian King ikr 9:49 Cfljony22 @worth23$ 9:49 Flower1470 :P 9:50 Cfljony22 (preferably free lily) 9:50 Flower1470 Actually I dont play many multiplayer games 9:50 Cfljony22 o_o 9:50 Flower1470 8bitmmo cubic castles 9:50 Cfljony22 is cubic castles free 9:50 Flower1470 yes both are lame but i just buy things to build 9:51 Cfljony22 ok im gonna go become a pro cubic castles player real quick it should take about 5 min 9:51 Dragonian King loool 9:51 Flower1470 i have a huge property in cubic castles already i love it :') 9:51 Cfljony22 is it multiplayer 9:52 Flower1470 yes 9:54 Cfljony22 so is it a competitive muli? 9:54 Flower1470 no 9:54 Cfljony22 NOO what it one of those where u work together or something 9:55 Flower1470 not really 9:55 Cfljony22 what type of multiplayer is it? 9:55 Flower1470 you're just,,, there in a sea of people 9:56 Cfljony22 :/ so I basically cant interact in any way with you or anyone else You are now away. 9:56 Flower1470 quite honestly i missed the second half of the tutorial no, you can communicate I forget how to add friends 9:57 Cfljony22 can I destroy your land 9:57 Flower1470 i'll have to look into it tomorrow only if i let you 9:57 Cfljony22 wait seriously I can\ 10:00 Flower1470 im pretty sure you can but i wont let you I gtg You are no longer away. 10:00 Dragonian King bye lily 10:00 Flower1470 can you grab the log, Silly? 10:00 Dragonian King sure 10:00 Flower1470 tyvm bye guys Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:01 Cfljony22 is it fast silly 10:01 Dragonian King is what fast 10:01 Cfljony22 the log you know your tying to grab it 10:01 Dragonian King lol You are now away. 10:17 Cfljony22 welp silly im hungry You are no longer away. 10:17 Dragonian King me too 10:17 Cfljony22 and if I go to the fridge that's a lot of work and I doubt ill e able to come back here if I do so guess im gonna go 10:17 Dragonian King bye 10:18 Cfljony22 #jonyteamdownsizerfalse Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:June 2015